fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Cosmic Love Precure!
Note: This series is still being developed. '' '''Starry Cosmic Love Precure!' (星空宇宙愛プリキュア！''Hoshizora Uchū Ai Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is an installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Harajuku Arissa, and it is the first installment of Harajuku Arissa in this wiki. The season's motifs are space, time, asteroids, meteors, stars, constellations, galaxies and planets. Synopsis ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure! Episodes The story revolves around two girls who become the Legendary Warriors, Akiyama Kyla '''as Cure Forever and '''Fujiwara Alyssa as Cure Eternal. They are destined to protect space and time from the evil forces who wish to reawaken "the one" who has the power to either restart the universe or to destroy the universe altogether. Later on, "the one" is later revealed to be Sakamoto Mira 'as Cure Cosmos. She didn't decide to whether restart the universe or destroy it altogether, yet, but one day, she'll make the decision, as the Wicked Galactica and Dys Chaos is threatening to destroy the universe! Will the Cures be able to stop them? Or will Cure Cosmos have to ''end ''the universe once and for all? Legend That legend has been passed on by the "People of the Stars", who engraved it in the "Starry Palace", the place where the two legendary warriors shall unite so that "the one" could make her choice of either restarting the world, or to destroy it altogether to save the world from evil and destruction. Characters Pretty Cure Main Series Cures * 'Akiyama Kyla (秋山カイラ Akiyama Kaira)/ Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー ''Kyua Fōebā) The main protagonist, Kyla is a very kind, intelligent and resourceful, yet adventurous and a daredevil. She usually puts herself in danger in her so-called adventures, however, she does not let that affect her grades, as she has a very high IQ of 300. Most students look up to her as a role model for being so intelligent, hardworking and resourceful all the time. Kyla transforms into 'Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー Kyua Fōebā), the Pretty Cure of the Forever Expanding Space. She is blessed with the powers of space, asteroids and stars and her theme color is pink. * '''Fujiwara Alyssa (藤原アリッサ Fujiwara Arissa)/ Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル ''Kyua Etānaru) One of the main protagonists, Alyssa is a very rich girl, who doesn't really care on who the heir of the Fujiwara Company will be, however, her older brother seems to take it as a competition. Alyssa usually daydreams on being on another universe where only music, instruments and happiness exist. She is also very skilled in playing instruments, as she always gets a high mark on her music class. Alyssa transforms into 'Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル Kyua Etānaru), the Pretty Cure of the Eternal Expanding Time. She is blessed with the powers of time, meteors and constellations and her theme color is blue. * '''Sakamoto Mira (坂本ミラ Sakamoto Mira)/ Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス ''Kyua Kosumosu) Mira is "the one" referenced in the Legend of the "People of the Stars", and before Cure Forever and Cure Eternal were united, she had an ethereal body, which could only be seen by the Pretty Cure. Mira thinks that her existence in this world only happened because there was a reason, and the reason behind that was to be able to stop evil, and she finds her duties as her rules, and she does not care even if any of her subjects get hurt. She is also very serious being a Pretty Cure, and seemingly is very quiet and is only active during enemy fights. Mira transforms into 'Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス Kyua Kosumosu), the personification of the universe itself, and the Pretty Cure of the Forever Eternal Space and Time. She is blessed with the powers of space, time, antimatter, matter, asteroids, meteors, constellations, stars and the planets and her theme color is white. Movie-Exclusive Cures * 'Acrimeya Amai '(安全甘いです Anzen amaidesu)/ Cure Sefalia (キュアセファリア Kyua Sefaria) Amai is a young girl, aged 6 years old, only seen in the movie Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure!: Nanairo Āchi! Cure Sefalia, where she is one of the main antagonists (later protagonist) of the story. She came from the Cosmic Galaxy, and grew up in the planet of Lireo. She always had her family by her side, but monsters had eaten them. They have decided to eat Amai, but not until she was old enough, so they decided to hypnotize her and make her their slave. Fighting against the Pretty Cures at first, she then became Cure Sefalia after touching a mysterious crystal. Avenging her parents, Cure Sefalia quickly destroyed the monster's base, never to be seen again. She appears again in the next series, Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Allies Fairies * [[Areena|'''Areena]]' '(アリーン Arīna) is one of the main fairies in the series, who were sent by King Eridanus to reawaken the Legendary Warriors, the Pretty Cure. Areena journeyed the Milky Way Galaxy with her brother, Sugaru. Areena appears as a bunny, who likes to dress herself up. * Sugaru '(シュガー ''Shugāru) is one of the main fairies in the series, who were sent by King Eridanus to reawaken the Legendary Warriors, the Pretty Cure. Sugaru journeyed the Milky Way Galaxy with his sister, Areena. Sugaru appears as a feline-like fairy, who is very smart. Cosmic Galaxy * 'King Eridanus '(キングエリダヌス Kingueridanusu) The King of Lireo and the whole Cosmic Galaxy, King Eridanus was a very wise and powerful leader who commanded the planets inside the Cosmic Galaxy and the Milky Way Galaxy. He had 8 children; 7 sons and 1 daughter. In an attempt to stop Dys Chaos from reaching Cosmiere Histoire, King Eridanus fought Dys Chaos, but was killed afterwards. He appears as an ethereal body to the Cures, and gives advice when the Cures need them. * 'Queen Aquila '(女王アクイラ Joō akuira) The Queen of Lireo and the whole Cosmic Galaxy, Queen Aquila was a very beautiful and kind Queen that ruled the Cosmic Galaxy with all her heart. She gave birth to 8 children; 7 sons and 1 daughter. After Aquila became queen and before she gave birth to her children, her sister, Adamia cursed her. She will never give birth to a female, and if she does, by the help of outside forces, Aquila will die. Aquila died after giving birth to Princess Lyra. Queen Aquila barely appears in the series. * 'Prince Perseus '(王子ペルセウス Ōji peruseusu) He is the oldest among his siblings, is regarded as 'the perfect one' and he is also the heir to the throne of Lireo. He also excelled at everything he has ever attempted to do in his entire life, and has been trained to possess all of the qualities of a perfect leader, to prepare him for the day when he will inherit the throne. He, at the age of 9, had the chance to interact with Princess Lyra before she was abducted. * 'Prince Cepheus '(プリンスケフェウス座 Ōji kefeusu-za) He is the second oldest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'genius' among his younger brothers and Prince Perseus. He once served as commander-in-chief temporarily, when his father was sick. His tactics led their kingdom to success in destroying rebels. He, at the age of 6, had the chance to interact with Princess Lyra before she was abducted. * 'Prince Draco '(王子ドラコ Ōji dorako) He is the third oldest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'athletic' one among his younger brothers and Princes Perseus and Cepheus. He usually participates in running, swimming and climbing competitions, and he always wins. * 'Prince Lepus '(王子兎座 Ōji usagiza) He is the fourth oldest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'bookworm' among his younger brothers and Princes Perseus, Cepheus and Draco. His room is basically like a library, always full of books. More than half of the books he has in his room had already been remembered, and some have been memorized, sentence by sentence. * 'Prince Orion '(王子オリオン Ōji Orion) He is the fourth youngest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'chef' among his younger brothers and Princes Perseus, Cepheus, Draco and Lepus. He usually helps the chefs prepare food for the royal family, and sometimes he also cooks meals for the chefs. Even the most professional cooks are always in awe when Prince Orion cooks meals. * 'Prince Auriga '(王子アウリガ Ōji auriga) He is the third youngest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'cheerful' one among his younger brother and Princes Perseus, Cepheus, Draco, Lepus and Orion. He usually cheers up his brothers when they are sad or frustrated over something. * 'Prince Serpens '(王子へび Ōji hebi) He is the second youngest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'singer' among his older brothers. He actively participates in competitions related to singing. Death Empire * 'Dys Chaos '(ディカオス Dis kaosu) It is the main antagonist of the story, and is seemingly a huge amount of negative energy. It feeds on the negative thoughts of people, and uses it for it's advantage. Dys Chaos is known as a wicked, evil and a destructive being, known for destroying the Space-Time Continuum. However, it's actions were halted by Cure Cosmos who restarted the entire universe. Even so, it is still in the universe, controlling people's minds and emotions. It is the leader of the Wicked Galactica, and it aims to reawaken and hypnotize Cure Cosmos to obey it's orders. ** 'Adamia '(アダミ''Adami'') Adamia is the older sister of Queen Aquila, Princess Etheria and Princess Cassiopeia. When her mother announced that she will give a test to determine the new queen, Adamia thought that she will inherit the throne. However, during the test to find out who will inherit the throne, Adamia lost to a battle against her sister, Aquila. Aquila soon became queen, and Adamia, who was enraged at that time, killed her own mother, Queen Vela. An angry Adamia left Lireo in order to seek revenge. Adamia then cursed Aquila, that she will only give birth to males, and if she ever gives birth to a female by means of outside forces, Aquila will die. After Aquila's death, her evil side took over, and she became Dys Chaos. As Dys Chaos, Adamia brainwashed Princess Lyra. Adamia can be found deep in Dys Chaos' core. 'Wicked Galactica '(ウィキッドギャラクティカ U~ikiddogyarakutika) It is an evil group which aims to reawaken 'the one' to destroy the entire universe. After the one has been reawakened, but wasn't on their side, the group now aimed to hypnotize 'the one' to follow their orders. Their leader is Dys Chaos. * '''Galaxctia (銀河 Gingaxia) Is the leader of Wicked Galactica, and is the only one who could talk to Dys Chaos. Galaxctia is a very powerful woman who could distort matter at will, changing the size and shape of anything. This enables her to manipulate her surroundings to her advantage, making her a really formidable enemy. ** Princess Lyra '(プリンセスライラ ''Purinsesuraira) She is the daughter of King Eridanus and Queen Aquila who was brainwashed by Dys Chaos. She was abducted when she was 4 years old. Prince Perseus, Prince Cepheus, King Eridanus and Queen Aquila often noticed how fond Princess Lyra was with the harp, and before she was abducted, she was regarded as the 'musician' in their family. * '''Dioroga (ディアルガ Diarogia) Dioroga is the one who makes distortions in time, and is the counterpart to Cure Forever, the Guardian of Time. Dioroga and Paruaklia are twins, who were born when Dys Chaos made a distortion in the Space-Time Continuum. Dioroga is male. * Paruaklia (パルキア Paruiklia) Paruaklia is the one who makes distortions in space, and is the counterpart to Cure Eternal, the Guardian of Space. Paruaklia and Dioroga are twins, who were born when Dys Chaos made a distortion in the Space-Time Continuum. Paruaklia is female. Galatiorans '(ガラツ ''Gingarians) Are a group of evil fairies who serve Dioroga and Paruaklia. When they combine their bodies, it serves as energy for their masters. They also listen orders from Galaxctia, but they do not know who Dys Chaos is. They believe that Galaxctia is the leader of their evil group, but in reality, it is Dys Chaos. They are the first enemies directly from the main antagonist group that the Pretty Cure fight. * 'Mespirtia '(エムリット Emritia) She is the leader of the Galatiorans. She is the most savage, and is also considered as the most heartless member of the Galatiorans. * 'Uxieo '(ユクシー Yuxieo) She is the second strongest member of the Galatiorans. Uxieo is the wise one in their group, and usually reads the minds of enemies to secure her victory in battles. * 'Azelfu '(アグノム Agnomeu) She is the weakest member of the Galatiorans. Azelfu is the brash one in their group, usually just going all-out in battles. 'Chaosticas '(カオス'' Kaosuas'') The main monsters of the series. They are monsters that are formed whenever Dys Chaos finds someone with negative energy, or when the Wicked Galactica and the Galatiorans shoot a dark energy ball at humans. They appear to be easily destroyed by the Pretty Cures, but they could also regenerate lost body parts. The main difference between the once made by the Wicked Galactica and the Galatiorans and by Dys Chaos, is that Dys Chaos' creations are more powerful, more destructive, and more resistant. The ones made by the Wicked Galactica are a bit stronger than the ones made by the Galatiorans. Supporting Characters * 'Queen Vela '(女王ベラ Joō bera) Queen Vela is the mother of Queen Aquila, Princess Adamia, Princess Etheria and Princess Cassiopeia. She was the one who crowned Aquila as the new queen. When Adamia was unable to accept the fact that she wasn't able to become queen, she challenged Queen Vela, her mother, to a duel. Queen Vela accepted at first, but later on, Queen Vela announced that the duel was over. While Queen Vela was looking over to Aquila while she was being crowned, Adamia killed Queen Vela, who was enraged that she wasn't able to become queen. * 'Princess Etheria '(プリンセスエーテル化 Purinsesuēteru-ka) Princess Etheria is the youngest of the 4 daughters of Queen Vela, and is rather skilled in combat. Etheria is also known to have a wild and rebel side, usually seen whenever she has personal matters with Adamia. * 'Princess Cassiopeia '(プリンセスカシオペア Purinsesukashiopea) Princess Cassiopeia is the third youngest of the 4 daughter of Queen Vela, and is known as the shy, but wise princess. Cassiopeia is also known to love the most among her sisters, a trait which she inherited from her mother. * 'Fujiwara Souichirou ' (郎藤原荘一 Fujiwara Souichirou ) ''Souichirou is the older brother of Fujiwara Alyssa, and is the love interest of Akiyama Kyla. He is a very hot tempered guy, and he really cares a lot on who will be the heir of the Fujiwara Company. This is why his relationship to Alyssa is very salty. However, before he knew that his family will be choosing a new heir, he was very close to Alyssa, and is a very caring brother to him. He has been turned evil thrice, but he was always saved later on by 'The blue one' (Cure Eternal). Whenever Kyla is around, he changes his personality into a somewhat charming. He is very flamboyant, and is arrogant in terms of money. Items * '''Starry Lockets '- These are the main transformation items for the Cures, except for Cure Cosmos. These lockets are shaped like a seven-pointed star, and their respective crystals are inside of it. It is decorated with gold, and silver on the rim. Three gems can be seen at the middle, one color pink, blue and white. In order to transform, Kyla and Alyssa must shout "Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!" * 'Cosmic Star '- This is the transformation item exclusively used by Cure Cosmos. Ironically, it appears as a white orb with wings on it's sides, and a gold crown at the top. Cure Cosmos' crystal is inside of it, and when she transforms, it glows in the color of gold. In order to transform, Mira must shout "Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!" * 'Spatial Mist Sword '- This is the main weapon Cure Forever uses to use her attacks Spatial Rend, Spatial Roar, Hyperspace Hole, Hyperspace Fury and Psycho Cut. It is a sword that is embedded with a large pearl in it's main handle with marks of violet running through, and the blade itself is colored light gray, again with marks of violet running through the middle of the sword. The blade and the pearls glow violet when it is being used for an attack. * 'Temporal Note Wand '- This is the main weapon Cure Eternal uses to use her attacks Roar of Time, Spatial Roar, Doom Desire, Flash Cannon and Mirror Shot. It is a wand that is embedded with diamonds, and the base is colored dark blue. The main wand itself or the star is surrounded by two large circles which spin around it, and the center of the star is embedded with a diamond. The diamonds on the wand and the circles near the star and the star itself glow light blue when it is being used for an attack. * 'Cosmic Dimension Staff '- This is the main weapon Cure Cosmos uses to use her attacks Light of Ruin, Geomancy, Ominous Hurricane, Sheer Cold and Cosmical Meltdown. It has a large white heart that is embedded with different colored jewels, namely light blue, red, green, orange, dark blue, teal, black and violet. At the bottom of the heart, a gold colored jewel can be seen, and the heart is also separated by a gold crystal. The heart also has wings on the side of it, and it is clipped by three gold jewels. On the wings, a small wing pattern is engraved on it, which is colored light gray. On the heart's top, a small crown-like thing is seen which is colored gold. The jewels and the gold crystals glow in their respective colors when it is being used for an attack. * 'The Crystal of Air '- It is the crystal guarded by Lireo, the planet of wind. It was required to free Cure Cosmos from Cosmiere Histoire. * 'The Crystal of Earth '- It is the crystal guarded by Sapiro, the planet of earth. It was required to free Cure Cosmos from Cosmiere Histoire. * 'The Crystal of Water '- It is the crystal guarded by Amariya, the planet of water. It was required to free Cure Cosmos from Cosmiere Histoire. * 'The Crystal of Fire '- It is the crystal guarded by Hathoria, the planet of fire. It was required to free Cure Cosmos from Cosmiere Histoire. * '''The Crystal of Life - It is the crystal guarded by the abandoned planet, Sefal. The Crystal of Life was powerful enough to make whatever place full of life again. It, along with it's guardian planet, were only mentioned once in the entire series, but it played a huge role in a movie. Locations * Cosmic Galaxy '- The place where King Eridanus and Queen Aquila ruled. It consisted of 4 planets, revolving around its own sun. * '''Starry Palace '- The place where the royal family (Namely King Eridanus and Queen Aquila's family) lived. * 'Lireo '- The main planet of the Cosmic Galaxy, it is the place where the Starry Palace is located. The planet is known for being windy all year long. It is commonly called as the 'Planet of the Free People'. Among all the other planets, Lireo's King and Queen are the highest in ranks, as the King and Queen of the other planets obey their orders. * 'Sapiro '- The planet that is overflowing with life, flora, fauna and nature, Sapiro is known as the 'Planet of Bountiful Riches'. It is ruled by its own King and Queen, but Lireo is still the planet with the higher status, as the King and the Queen of this planet obey the orders of the King and Queen of Lireo. * 'Amariya '- The planet that is blessed with the grace of the seas, Amariya is a planet where peole live underwater. Unlike the other planets, Amariya does not have a military unit. It is also called as the 'Planet of the Deep, Graceful Seas'. It is ruled by its own King and Queen, but Lireo is still the planet with the higher status, as the King and the Queen of this planet obey the orders of the King and Queen of Lireo. * 'Hathoria '- The planet that is full of volcanoes and caves, Hathoria is the planet that shows expertise in metallurgy, being able to create weapons and transportation eons ahead of their time. It is also called as the 'Planet of the Advanced Technology'. It is ruled by its own King and Queen, but Lireo is still the planet with the higher status, as the King and the Queen of this planet obey the orders of the King and Queen of Lireo. * '''Sefalia - It was the planet that served as the very first capital of the Cosmic Galaxy before its downfall. Sefal was once a powerful planet, capable of bringing all the planets in unity. It excelled in intergalactic missions, scientific research and more. However, as the years progressed, its leaders became more and more evil, until the last queen was dethroned. After that, the planet was abandoned and Lireo served as its replacement. After centuries of being abandoned, everyone forgot where it was located, thereby making it a good base for monsters. It was only mentioned once in the entire series, but it played a huge role in a movie. * Cosmiere Histoire '- The place where Cure Cosmos' real body was kept. It was located somewhere far away from the capital of the Cosmic Galaxy. Only the members of the royal family of Lireo or the Cures could find where Cosmiere Histoire is located. * '''Kiranihiska City '- The city where the Cures live. It is also the place where Amanatia Academy is located. * 'Amanatia Academy '- The school where Kyla, Alyssa, Mira and their friends study. It is known as a very rich and popular school. Trivia * Starry Cosmic Love Precure! share some similarities with Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! ** In the first half of the series, there are only two Cures, but as the series progressed, a new Cure was introduced later in the series. ** The first two Cures are both 13, while the other Cure's age is unknown. ** One of the Cures share the same theme color (Cure Forever and Cure Miracle) ** Both series have the Cures age up a little when they transform. * This is the second season to have two Cures in the beginning, but later on receives another member in the middle of the series, preceded by "Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!" ** Futari wa Pretty Cure isn't counted because it doesn't receive another member in the middle of the series, instead, it receives another member in it's sequel. * This is the third series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * This is the fourth season after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Smile Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''to have mascots who are relatives. * This is the fifth season to have mascots transform into humans. * This is the first series to introduce the next Pretty Cure of the season taking over its place through a movie. Media Music Opening Theme * '''Starry Heavens! Starry Cosmic Love Precure! '- The main opening of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Ending Theme * 'That Decides The One Fate! '- The first ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! * 'Starry Heavens '- The second ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Movies * '''Pretty Cure All Stars Dimensions: Yoake no Ryūseigun (プ リ キ ュ ア オ ー ル ス タ ー ズ 外 形 寸 法 ：夜 明 け の流 星 群 Pretty Cure All Stars Dimensions: Daybreak Meteor Shower) is the eighth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the first of the 'Dimensions' films. The ''Starry Cosmic Love ''characters make their first movie debut. * 'Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure!: Nanairo Āchi! Cure Sefalia '(星空宇宙愛セブン色のアーチ!:プリキュア！キュアセレナ''Hoshizora uchū ai Sebun-iro no āchi! : Purikyua! Kyua Serena) is the series film that focuses on the Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. The Cures require the powers of the seven princes to stop Bittercold from destroying the Cosmic Galaxy. This movie introduces us to a new Cure, Cure Sefalia. Merchandise Please refer to the page ''Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Previews TransformDevicesForevEternaWM.png|Kyla and Alyssa's transformation devices, otherwise known as the 'Starry Lockets' TransformDevicesCosmosWM.png|Mira's transformation device, otherwise known as the 'Cosmic Star' CrystalOfWaterWM1.png|The Crystal of Water, guarded by the planet of Amariya CrystalOfEarthWM.png|The Crystal of Earth, guarded by the planet of Sapiro Wallpapers Polls Series What do you think about Starry Cosmic Love Precure? It's so amazing! I love it! It's okay, but not the best. Some parts are too awkward. Pretty bad. It needs huge improvement. Worst series to have ever existed!. Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure Category:Series Category:User:PrincessAire